My Precious Child
by girls1130
Summary: The story of Ginny Potter and Harry Potters child. This story starts out with Ginny's point of view then shifts to the child's. This is their child's story of over coming obstacles and falling in love along the way. This is my first fanfic. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and certain characters.

"Oh bloody bell Mione what am I gonna do? We have only been married for a year. we wanted to wait at last two. You have to help me." to an outsider Ginerva Potter was over reacting but to Hermione this was her expected reaction.

"Ginny calm down! You know Harry loves you. You also know he has always wanted his own family. He loves you more then anything in this world. You know he will adore your baby. Do you know why?" said Hermione. As Ginny let tears run down her face, she nodded no. "He will love this baby because you guys made it together. It's apart of both of you. It was made from your love to each other. No one will be able to give Harry what you are giving him. I've known him since first year remember and all he ever wanted was his own family. It's been 9 years and I know now that you guys have both graduated and are married he would never deny having a child with you no matter how long you guys wanted to wait."

" Fine you win Hermione." Replied Ginny as she dried her tears. "Now I just have one problem." "And what would that be Mrs. Potter?" "How in bloody hell am I gonna tell him Mrs. Malfoy?" Asked Ginny.

"Hmm... I have the perfect idea. Lets go shopping." replied Hermione.

As we strolled down Diagon Alley on that warm Wednesday afternoon. I couldn't help but wonder where Hermione was taking me and what he crazy plan was I couldn't help but think Hermione was losing it. suddenly I felt Hermione grab my arm and drag me into a store, when I realised where we were her plan made partial sense. We were at the new store " Magical Babies R Us".

"Okay Hermione will you please tell me what we are shopping for here." I asked. "My plan is so simple it genius. What you are gonna do is buy a crib and wrap it up. Put it in the empty room next to yours and when Harry comes home bring him into the room. Tell him to open his present, and he should be able to figure it out.". I couldn't believe it. Hermione's plan was brilliant. "Brilliant Mione! How didn't I think of that."

As I searched the store I found the perfect crib. It was made of cherry wood and had a place where once the baby was born we could put his or her name, birth date, and weight. I knew Harry would love it. I couldn't wait to get home and wrap it up.

I paid for my purchase then went down a few shops to get a snitch covered gift wrap that I knew Harry would love. All that was left for me to do was get home and wait for Harry.

"Well I have to go, Draco will be wondering where I am. Owl me with what ever Harry's reaction is. I'll be waiting." said Hermione. "Of course, you know I will Mione. Say hello to Draco for me." I replied. With a nod of her head she disapperated, following her suit I did the same.

4 hours later...

"Ginny, love I'm home." called Harry. I ran down the stairs straight into his arms and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. "Hmm I could get use to being welcomed home this way everyday." said Harry as our lips parted.

"Well today is your lucky day. I have a present for you. Follow me." I grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom next to ours. I couldn't help but think that he wouldn't be happy.

"Well what are you waiting for my love. Open it up!" I was so nervous as I watched him take the paper off. I watched as his expression change from curious, to confused, and finally to understanding.

" Does this mean what I think it does Ginny?" Harry asked me with a slight smile on his face. I nodded my head and replied "Depends on what you think it means."

"Am I gonna be a dad? Are you gonna be a mum?" I nodded me head to answer him yes. Before I knew it I was up in Harry's arms. He was spinning me around and kissing me at the same time.

"This is amazing Gin. We ate gonna be a family. A real family, my own family. Your gonna be a mummy, I'm going to be a daddy. Wait when are you due?" I just looked at Harry and started laughing and smiling. "Honey I'm due on your birth day."

" Brilliant! Brilliant! Brilliant! We have to tell your mum and dad. Oh Merlin your brothers are going to murder me." at this point I coukdnt hold it anymore I sunk onto the floor and couldn't stop laughing. However, when I finally did I just started talking. " Love we will tell them Sunday when we go to the burrow. And my brothers wouldn't dare touch you. I have finally perfected my signature bat bogey hex."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next few days I got excited. Friday came along and I had my first healer's appointment. I was waiting for Harry. I was so amazed at how happy he was, I never thought he could be that happy. I was sitting at the kitchen table when I heard a "pop". "Honey I'm in the kitchen hurry up or we are gonna be late." As soon as harry walked into the room he grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. "Let's go." as we walked toward the fireplace I grabbed some floo powder. I threw it in and yelled "St Mungos".

As we stepped out of the green flames people start whispering. "Look it's the Potters. I wonder what they are hear for." and many more questions of that nature were going around. We walked up to the front desk hand in hand. When we reached it I said "I'm here for my appointment with healer Cho." " Of course right away, go right down the hall room 101. She is awaiting your arrival."

As soon as we walked into the room we were greeted by Cho and her assitang. " Hello Harry, Ginny. How have you been?"she asked.

"Well we have been good. We are actually here for my first prenatal check up." I replied. At that exact moment Cho rushed over and engulfed me in a strong hug. "Well congrats, that's wonderful. Lets jus run some test and see how the baby is doing." she said.

I laid down on the examination table and pulled my shirt up to reveal my stomach. Cho stayed muttering some spells and then I saw I white bubble form over my stomach. Cho then spoke " Ginny, Harry that's your baby. Here it's the head, it's feet, and it's arms. You are about two months along. I can tell you guys the sex of you would like to know."

Harry said yes right away. As he looked at me for conformation I started laughing and muttered "yes". Well Mr. and Mrs. Potter you guys will have a baby girl, due on July 31st." As soon as I heared a baby girl I broke down in tears. I was gonna have a daughter. Mummy and daddy's little princess.

"Thank you Cho." I said as I got off the bed and went to Harry. "Ginny I will set up an appointment for you for you 3 month check up and owl you when it is. I'll see you then." replied Cho.

I wanted to go home and rest but instead I made Harry go with me to Diagon Alley. I went to the store "Magical Baby's R Us'.

"Gin what are we doing here." Harry asked as I picked out 8 baby girl outfits. "This is how we are going to tell my family that I'm pregnant and we are having a daughter."

I paid then we walked down the street. I styled and picked up some silver wrapping pastor along the way. Harry decided that we were going out to eat and celelbrate so he took me to the Leaky Cauldron. We ate out meal, then let to go home I wrapped up the outfits and put them in a bag. Sunday was going to be a very happy day for my mum I would be giving her a granddaughter.

I fell asleep thinking about a little girl with firey red hair and emerald green eyes. Life was good in the Potter house hold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up Sunday morning feeling kisses being trailed up and down my neck and finally stopping at my lips. I couldn't help but kiss him back. "Good morning love." I heard Harry mutter when our lips finally broke apart. " Good morning." I replied and at that instance my stomach betrayed me. " Hun I think baby Potter is hungry." Harry just laughed and told me what I would like. After I told him I took a shower as I waited. Today was going to be a good day.

4 hours later at the Burrow.

"Mum we're here." I shouted. "Come sit down in the kitchen we are about to get started with lunch." I walked into the kitchen while Harry carried the eight packages.

"Well Mum before we start I want to give everyone something and I want you guys to open it at the same time." I said as Harry handed a package to George, Fred, Ronald, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Hermione, and mum.

"Alright on the count of one, two, three." Harry and I said together. Everyone was sitting with a confused look on their face. Ronald spoke first "What in bloody hell do I want with a baby dress?!" Suddenly realization was drawn over mum's face. Next thing iknew i was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh my Merlin Ginerva Molly Potter and Harry James Potter are you trying to tell us that you are having a baby girl." We laughed and nodded yes. " Oh my oh my I'm gonna be a grandmum. My baby girl is gonna be a mum. There is so much to do. When is the baby coming?" she finally took a breath. I was about to answer but Harry beat me to it as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. " My birthday." Suddenly everyone started talking Hermione and Draco made their way to us. Drago spoke first " Congrats Potter didn't know you had it in you. Now if only I can get my wife to give me a baby I've wanted one since we got married but she still won't give me one." Hurriedly I pulled Hermione to the side.

" Why won't you give him a baby Mione you know he's crazy about you." I asked. " Gin I'm four months along. I was waiting to see if anyone noticed something different like my weight gain or change in eating habits. I was gonna tell him tonite." she replied.

"Go tell him now please before he throws a fit." I said. Hermione hurried away and whispered something into his ear. I couldn't help but laugh at the grin that formed on his face he picked her up screaming " Yes yes yes imma be a father. I'm gonna hav a little boy in 5 months." everyone just stood there dumbstruck. I finallly said " Close your mouths isn't it obvious that Mione is preganant too. She is four months along with a baby boy." Suddenly Mum ran and hugged her too.

The rest of dinner passed in a blur with a lot of talk about babies and what not. After dinner we said our good byes. Harry and I flooed away. When we got home we took a shower. After I put on an Emerald Green night gown and waited for Harry to join me. As soon as he did he put his arm around me, I laid back into his embrace.

"Love I'm worried." I said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Honey what are you worried about? Is it the baby?" he replied.

"What if I'm a bad mum? What if I do nothing right? What if I don't know what to do when she cries?" I said as tears streamed down my cheeks. " My love how could you ever think that? Your going to be an amazing mum. Any child will be lucky to have you as their mum. You are amazing in every sense of the word. You love with a firey passion, you do everything with your heart, and you are a good person. You are a good cook, your beautiful, and are amazing at everything you do. Wanna know a secret?"

"What?" I said. "I hope our daughter is jus like you. I never had a mum Ginny until yours came along and pretty much adopted me into your family. When I see your mother with you I see what my mother would've been with me. Gin your mother made sure that you became an amazing young woman, and when I met you I wish I hadn't been so hard headed and not noticed it sooner. I should've taken you to the Yule Ball, it should've been me and you not you and Dean, I should've asked you out in my fourth year. I wish I had I never knew what I was messing until you kissed me in the room or requirement when we were hiding that book. When I was hunting for the hocuxes I thought of you every day I kept a picture of us together laughing in my pocket. That's how I got through that time away from you. One of those nights I made up my mind that the night I killed. Voldemort would be the night I would ask you to spend the rest of your life with me. When you said yes I was ecstatic. I thought I was the luckiest man in the world, and when you said 'I do' I knew nothing in the world would ever take u away from me. When you told me you were pregnant I knew nothing and no-one could ever take you from me. We are going to be a. family and I'm going to make sure we are the happiest family possible." When he finished taking I coukdnt help but kiss him.

"Thanks Harry. You always know how to make me feel better. I love you." As I drifted off to sleep the last thing I heard was Harry mumble "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

5 Months later….

I am now 7 months pregnant. I can't wait just a while longer and I will be able to hold my little girl. Harry was constantly coming home and checking on me. Every time he came home he would have something for me or something for the baby. He would buy us stuffed animals or clothes for us. For her he would also bought toys that she wouldn't be able to use for months, and he would bring me sweets and ice cream. I could honestly say even though I knew I was getting fat, my husband still made me feel amazing.

"Harry! Harry!" I screamed. He came running into the room and said "What." "Well first off the baby is kicking and I wanted you to feel it. Second I can't get up by myself, and third can you carry me upstairs to bed?" I said. He kissed my lips as he pulled me up into his arms. I couldn't help but nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck.

When he set me down on the bed he went to get in but I screamed "Wait." "What is it love? What would you like me to get you? Are you hungry? What are you craving?" he asked me. "Hmm baby Potter wants some chocolate ice cream, with strawberry sauce, crushed gram crackers, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, and banana slices. Yup that's what baby Potter wants. However before you go can I get a kiss?" I asked. He replied "Anything for my beautiful wife." When he latched his lips to mine I couldn't help but intertwine my fingers in his hair and pull him closer. Until he heard my stomach growl, as he detached his lips he mumbled "Be right back."

After we ate we cuddled and talked about baby names our list was narrowed down to:

Lexis Lily Potter

Lucy Molly Potter

We decided that we wouldn't name our daughter till we saw her. Hermione already had her son, lucky witch. She and Draco decided to name him Scorpios Draco Malfoy. Leave it to Draco to name his son after a scorpion.

A Month and a Half Later…

We are finally pitting the nursery together. Harry wanted to make it qudditch themed. However, I told him that if he ever wanted to touch me again that it would have a princess theme. He gave him I don't think he realized I was bluffing. I know I like qudditch but honestly I was having a girl not a boy.

As Harry put the crib and furniture into place, I hung up her clothes in the closet and put her clothes in drawers. I put all the necessities and baby toiletries. I put the nappies in the changing table along with all the wipes and diaper rash cream. I also prepared the hospital bag and got the pram ready.

With one last look at the nursery Harry I walked off to bed hand in hand. We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up on July 31st, 2000at around 2 in the morning I was having pain in my lower back. No matter what side I moved to it was still there. Today was Harry's birthday. He looked so comfy; I didn't want to wake him up if I didn't have to. I was about to get up and try going for a walk and getting a cup of tea when suddenly I heard a gush of water go down my leg.

"Oh My Oh My it time! Harry wake up the baby is coming! HARRY JAMES POTTER GET YOUR ARSE UP YOUR DAUGHTER HAS DECIDED TO MAKE HER WAY INTO THE WORLD! WAKE UP!" I screamed. He instantly shot up "Oh my we have to get you to St Mungos. Wait I'll go get the bag and then we will floo over." As I waited for him to return I sent a patronus to mum and told her to meet me at St Mungos that it was time.

When we got to St Mungos I was immediately put into a room and checked over by a healer apparently I was 5 centimeters dilated. Mum rushed in as soon as she got there along with the rest of the sea of red heads, a brunette, and 2 blondes. Mum and Hermione gave me advice on how to coupe with the pain. While Draco and father gave Harry advice telling him not to listen to anything negative I say that it is the pain talking.

4 hours later..

"HARRY JAMES POTTER. YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN IN YOUR LIFE. IT HURTS AND IT'S YOUR FAULT. I CANT DO THIS. I MEAN IT POTTER YOU ARE SLEEPING IN THE BATHTUB FROM NOW ON IF YOU WANT TO BE CLOSE TO ME AT NIGHT." I screeched. "I know Gin. I know." He mumbled. I felt so bad yelling at him. This went on for about two more hours before Choo said I was ready to push.

"Okay Gin when you feel the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." I heard Choo say.

"Okay one…two….three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine….ten … Okay Gin you are doing good. I can see the head. We should be able to get her out on the next push. Here we go one….two….three….four….five….six…..seven…eight…nin e…ten…."

As soon as I heard ten a cry filled the room. I started crying as I heard my daughter cry. Harry kissed my forehead and whispered "You did it love, you brought our daughter into the world. As soon as they cleaned us up they handed me my daughter and I held her as close as possible telling her I loved her and that my world now revolved around her.

Suddenly all our family was back in the room cooing at the baby. Then mum asked the question that everyone wanted an answer to "What is her name?" I looked at my daughter and she opened her eyes and I saw a sea of emerald green.

"Her name is Lexis Lily Potter. Harry she has your eyes, your mums eyes. That's why I wanted to wait to see our daughter before we named her I wanted to see if she looked like your mum. I hoped she did. And my wish came true. Thank you Harry you have made me the happiest woman alive and have given me a beautiful daughter. I love you. I'm also sorry for all the yelling I didn't mean it. Happy Birthday Love. I Hope you like your present." I said. He kissed me and said I love you too Gin." He then took Lexis out of my arms and kissed her forehead and she grabbed his finger into her tiny fist.

"I'm your daddy princess. I love you so much. I have since your mum told me we were going to be parents. You are so beautiful. You get that from your mum. I'm going to do everything to protect you." I started tearing up as Lexis was passed from person to person. Mum came and gave me a hug.

"I'm so proud of you. You have a beautiful baby girl and I love her name its beautiful. Now go to sleep you need to rest after what your body just went through." She said.

"I will just give me a moment. Harry grab Lexis and come here, and Mione and Draco come here too please. Well me and Harry would be Honored if you guys would be Lexis's God Parents." I told them. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Would be honored to be her God Parents. Thank you guys so much for the opportunity." Answered Hermione. Everyone kept talking and admiring Lexis until Choo shooed them off telling them I needed to rest. I fell asleep a few minutes later the last thing I saw was Harry rocking our daughter and kissing her forehead. My family was finally here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I woke up the next day to see Harry sitting in a chair next to the bed while he fed Lexi a bottle. I smiled at the scene before me. I still thought I was dreaming. My life was just too perfect to be true. I had the perfect husband, the perfect family, and now the most perfect baby girl anyone could ever ask for.

When Harry noticed I was awake he leaned over and kissed me as he said "Good Morning."

"Good morning hun. Can you hand me the baby?" I asked

He passed her to me and I held her close. As I looked at her I said "Good Morning Lexis Lily Potter. It's your mummy speaking to you. I love you so much my precious little girl. I can't wait for you to see your room you're going to love it. It has a beautiful crib and pretty pink, baby blue, and lilac purple walls. Mummy and daddy bought you lots of pretty dresses to wear, and you have lots of toys. When you get older daddy and I are going to show you how to play qudditch and teach you magic. I don't think I will ever be able to send you off to Hogwarts. I would miss you too much."

Suddenly the door opened and Choo walked in. "Good Morning. Ginny we just have to check you and the baby then you can go home. Also I have to advise you to enjoy and take as many naps as possible; it will help until you get Lexis Lily on a good sleeping schedule. I also have to tell you that you and Harry cannot engage in marital affairs until September, due to the fact that it damages your insides if done too early after giving birth." She said.

"Bloody hell. Fine. Let's get this over with I want to get my daughter home." I replied after they checked us over and declared we could both leave. We flooed home I immediately took Lexis Lily up to her room while Harry trailed behind carrying the bags.

"Welcome home Lexis Lily." I said as we entered her room. I set her down in her crib and took out my wand I aimed it at the place where we would engrave her information it now read:

Lexis Lily Potter

July 31st, 2000

5lbs 8 oz.

After I was done Harry and I walked into our room and placed our first family photo on the wall. We then headed back to her room to check on her once more before going to take a nap.

Everyone came over to welcome Lexi home. We had many friends and family stop by. I decided to ask mum if she could spend the night and help me on my first night home. I was scared. I didn't know how to be a mum. The only baby I had every held was Scorpious. I didn't want to mess up.

1 week later

Lexis Lily is a week old. My baby girl is getting big. She sleeps a tad bit longer but I'm getting used to her schedule. I don't know why I was so worried. Being a mum is like second nature to be. Sometimes when she cries I cry too not because I'm hurt but because I don't want my daughter to cry. I can feel her pain when she cries. All her needs now come first. She already has Harry wrapped around her little fingers. I guess it's true what they always told me.

POTTERS DO HAVE A THING FOR RED HEADS


	7. Chapter 7

9 Months Later ...

Lexis Lily is getting so big. At seven months she was already crawling and babbling. My daughter was the midst precious thing in the world to me. I feel as though ever since she as born me and Harry have gotten closer.

I feel amazing to have been able to give Harry the family he deserves.

"Harry" I said one night as I had just gotten in to bed.

"Yes Love?" He replied.

"How long do u want to wait until we have another baby?" I asked.

"Hmmm. Well honestly Gin I don't care how long we wait. I've wanted another baby since Lexis Lily turned 6 months old, but I didn't want to tell u because I didn't want u to feel like I was pressuring you. I want a big family Gin u know that. And I wasnt our kids to be close in age just like you and your brothers were." He replied

I immediately placed myslef in his lap and initiated a powerful snogging session pouring in all the passion that I have for the man I love.

"Honey lets make a baby please. I want another baby I feel the same way. Lets try again I know we can do it please." I asked.

His reply was a powerful kiss that led into a night full of pure bliss.

I woke up the next morning and walked to Lexis Lily,s room to find her sitting in her cot babbling to her stuffed animals. As soon as she saw me she pulled herself up and reached for me. I took her downstairs and made some oatmeal for all of us. Harry came down 5 minutes later.

After we finished Harry and I decided to go play with Lexis Lily in the nursery.

"Come on Lexis can you say mummy?" I said.

" mmmb" as her reply.

"No sweetie mummy"

"Mumb" said lily

"Mummy" I replied

"Mume" she replied

"Mummy" I said again.

"Mummy" she said.

"HARRY DID YOU HEAR HER SHE SAID IT. SHE SAID MUMMY" I screamed as I grabbed Lexis Lily and spun her around while she giggled.

"Gin I heard her. Now we just have to teach her to say daddy. After all she will be a daddy's girl." He replied.

"Daddy's girl my arse. My little flower is going to be a mummy's girl. She's gonna be my little shopping buddy. I've got to owl mum and Mione omg they r gonna be so happy. You know Mione has been bragging about Scorpios already talking since he turned10 months old but our little flower beat him to it." I said. as I ran out of the room. I could hear Harryand lily laughing ad I left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

July 31st

Lexis Lily is turning one and Harry is turning 21. I cant believe jus a year ago I had my baby girl she is getting so big. I have the perfect gift for my little princess but I jus hope Harry likes his gift.

Suddenly I felt Harry wrap his arms around me and felt him trailing kisses up my back and neck.

"Good Morning." He said

"Happy Birthday" I replied as I continue to feel his lips on my neck. If I hadn't known our baby girl was up I would've stayed in bed with him all day.

"Come on love we have all night for that. For now lets celebrate you and Lexis Lily. Come on I can hear her calling us." I said

We walked to her room hand in hand. As soon as we opened the door Lexis Lily stood up and her cot.

"Mummy up. Daddy up." We heard her say.

I picked her up and Harry wrapped his arms around both of us. We showered her in Kisses.

"Happy Birthday Lexis Lily." We said together.

Later that day...

"Harry we are going to be late for the Burrow." I said as he ran down the stairs babybag in hand.

"Okay ready to go." He said. I felt his fingers wrap around mine and he apperated us away.

We walked into the living room and everyone screamed "Surprise". Suddenly a banner saying "Happy First Birthday Lexis Lily" & "Happy 21st Birthday Harry" appeared.

We gathered around talking and catching up. I watched Lexis Lily play with Scor while Harry talked with my brothers and Draco. The came time for presents. I saved mine for last.

First I gave Lexis Lily her first miniature broom. She just laughed. We sat her on it she clapped her hands and giggled like there was no tommorow.

Next I went and sat on Harry's lap. I gave him a box wrapped in emerald green paper. I watched as he slowly opened the box and looked at it's contents he help up a baby sweater, a picture, and a name. He looked at me while furrowing his brow the way he always does when he is confused.

"Read what the paper says and look at the picture then imagine what fits in the sweater." I said

"James Sirius Potter. I know this is like the pictures we got of Lexis Lily when your were pregnant and only a baby fits in this sweater." He said thoughtfully but still confused.

"Very good my love. Now can you tell me what you think this means?" I asked him.

"Well I know we talked about having another baby and giving Lexis Lily a sibling...oh Merlin." He said suddenly I was up in the air instead of his lap.

"Yes Yes yes. Ginny why didn't you tell me sooner. How long have you known?" He asked.

"Well honey I'm exactly 3 months today. I'm due New Year's eve." I replied

Everyone surrounded us giving us their congratulations. After cake was eaten Harry and I said our good byes.

When we got Lexis Lily home we put her straight into bed. Then we got ourselves ready for bed. I came out in a nice nightie.

I climbed ontop of the bed and straddled Harry.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Potter. I love you." I said as I kissed him and gave him his much anticipated birthday night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's Christmas day. So much has changed. I'm now expecting my third child. We are going to have a son. His name is going to be James Sirius Potter. We have Lexis Lily our little girl, and Teddy Potter (previously Lupin). Andromeda passed away and left Teddy in our care since we are his God parents. He just turned two and Lexis Lily is one and a half.

My room door is creeping open and I turn to see who it is. I see Teddy in the door way with Lexis Lily in tow. I close my eyes and wait to see what happens. Suddenly there was jumping on the bed.

"Mummy Daddy up. up." said Lexis Lily.

"Arry Ginny up. Its Christmas." said Teddy.

I got up and grabbed my kids and started tickling them while Harry helped. After a few minutes we stopped. I grabbed Teddy and put him on my lap.

"Teddy sweetheart I think you can call me mummy and call Harry daddy. We are your mummy and daddy now you don't have to be afraid to call us that. We won't force you to call us that but we would very much like it. You're our little boy. So please do that for us if you would like. You can also call Lexis Lily your little sister." I told him while I rubbed circles in his back.

"You mummy, and you daddy?" He said as he pointed at me and Harry. We nodded yes.

"Cool, I never had a mummy and a daddy before." He said with an adorable toothy grin.

"Well we will always be your mummy and daddy Teddy we love you very much." Harry told him.

"Now let's go open presents." I said picking up Teddy while Harry held Lexis Lily.

When we got downstairs I quickly grabbed four presents. Then I sat down and waited for everyone to get comfy. After we unwrapped the four I had eyes asking for an explanation

" Teddy and Lexis me and your daddy love you very much that's why we got these for you and for us and one for the baby. These necklaces have all our names and they say 'Love always Mummy and Daddy.' We want you to know that we will always love you no matter what." I said as tears trickled down my face.


End file.
